


To Learn Forgiveness (Somewhere beyond the pain there must be a way)

by gipsiusy



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, Lydia Martin & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, M/M, Werewolf Stiles Stilinski, post 3b
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-20
Updated: 2015-01-20
Packaged: 2018-03-08 10:03:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3205187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gipsiusy/pseuds/gipsiusy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i></i><br/>Per Stiles era anche peggio. Più il suo amico gli sorrideva, gli spiegava tutti i vantaggi che aveva nell’essere in un branco e tutto il resto, più gli faceva male.<br/>Perché, anche se tutti gli avevano detto che non era vero, anche se i suoi occhi erano dorati, non significava non potesse sentirsi in colpa. E a ragione, soprattutto.<br/>[..]<br/>Lydia non sentiva niente.<br/>Non udiva assolutamente nulla.<br/>Nulla che non fossero le normali voci di tanti adolescenti alle prese con la vita di tutti i giorni.<br/>Davvero, era tutto normale.<br/>Anche lei.<br/>Scritta prima della 3x20, ambientata dopo la s3<br/>Per mera casualità Allison è morta anche qui, ma Aiden è vivo e vegeto.<br/>Scott, Lydia e Isaac cercano una maniera per sopravvivere alla perdita di qualcuno che amavano e Derek è preoccupato in particolare per Stiles<br/>Avvertimenti: Werewolf!Stiles,Angst,violenza<br/>Sterek pre-slash<br/>Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Learn Forgiveness (Somewhere beyond the pain there must be a way)

**Author's Note:**

> A few things to know: è una pre-slash, come vi ho già detto, il ché significa che tutte le scene che troverete scritte non saranno cose a caso giusto per creare audience, significano proprio quello che pensate significano.  
> Seconda cosa: andate su You Tube, scrivere Evanescence, selezionate la playlist e poi cominciate a leggere. Servirà a farvi entrare nell'atmosfera.  
> Il titolo è preso da una loro canzone, tra l'altro.  
> Grazie a Sara per la betatuta!  
> Enjoy!  
> Disclaimer: ho iniziato a scrivere questa cosa prima che andasse in onda la 3x20, quindi il fatto che Allison sia morta è una fortuita coincidenza.  
> Inoltre non c’è Malia per varie ragioni, prima delle quali è che non mi piace e non la conoscevo al tempo. Ho deciso di introdurla in una prossima OS perché mi serve, e dubito fortemente che la visione di Jeff Davis coincida con la mia

**Parte uno**  
  
Stiles osservava le sue nuove.. unghie.  
 _Artigli, Stiles, artigli,_ ricordò a se stesso.  
Era stato trasformato da meno di due giorni, tutto ciò che gli accadeva era imprevedibile, ragion per cui Scott era rimasto a dormire a casa sua. Per controllarlo.  
Per Stiles era anche peggio. Più il suo amico gli sorrideva, gli spiegava tutti i vantaggi che aveva nell’essere in un branco e tutto il resto, più gli faceva male.  
Perché, anche se tutti gli avevano detto che non era vero, anche se i suoi occhi erano  _dorati,_ non significava non potesse sentirsi in colpa. E a ragione, soprattutto.  
Allison era morta sostanzialmente per colpa sua.  
E il fatto che Chris non gli avesse urlato contro, che Scott gli fosse ancora amico, che Isaac anziché odiarlo preferisse ignorarlo,  _non aiutava._  
Lui ricordava tutto, ormai.  
Dopo che la volpe era stata cacciata, ed aveva lasciato lui morente a terra, il morso aveva risanato tutte le ferite fisiche e mentali, ma questo, se possibile, era diventato un problema ancora più grande.  
Perché adesso, se si concentrava, poteva rivedere tutta la sofferenza nei volti dei suoi amici, causata dal demonio nel suo corpo.  
Peggio, poteva ricordare gli ultimi attimi di Allison, poteva vedere come la  _cosa_ che la Nogitsune le aveva impiantato dentro aveva agito. La manipolava a piacimento, si divertiva nel farle fare cose senza che nessuno lo notasse, perché tutti presi da Stiles e, come ultima azione contro  _lo stupido Alpha che gli aveva messo i bastoni tra le ruote_ , aveva deciso di ucciderla. O meglio, di farla suicidare.  
Neppure il morso aveva potuto fare qualcosa.  
E mentre tutti correvano da lei, Stiles era rimasto solo, sul tetto, godendosi ogni momento che aveva nel tempo che la Nogistune svaniva e lo lasciava  _libero._  
 _Libero di morire da umano._  
Ma evidentemente qualcuno non la pensava così.  
Non sapeva come, ma si era svegliato sul terreno, circondato dai suoi amici sentendo un potente, forte, doloroso ululato provenire dalla sua bocca.  
Lo avevano trasformato. Fantastico. Peter sarebbe morto dalle risate.  
“Ma tu non dormi mai?” Una voce, alle sue spalle, lo fece saltare. Oh, certo, Derek.  
Il sourwolf era stata una presenza quasi costante in tutto quel casino.  
Era arrivato in ritardo, certo, e non lo aveva visto fino a che non gli aveva letteralmente salvato la vita, facendogli tornare per poco il controllo. Bastava pochissimo, il tempo di una scintilla.  
“Con un cielo del genere? Scherzi, vero?” rispose, stendendosi sulle tegole. Se non altro c’erano dei vantaggi nell’essere lupi.  
“Tra qualche giorno sarà piena, avrai bisogno di tutte le energie. Perché non fili a letto invece di appesantire tutto con le tue elucubrazioni mentali?”  
“D’accordo, d’accordo mamma.. Vado.” rispose, si alzò in piedi e saltò giù, infilandosi direttamente nella finestra di camera sua. Sogghignò, ricordando la conversazione avvenuta a casa Hale il giorno dopo la sua trasformazione.  
 _“Oh bene bene bene! Guarda un po’ chi è diventato un altro membro  attivo di questa grande e bella famiglia!” No, Peter non ci godeva. Affatto._  
 _“Risparmiatelo, Peter.” disse Derek, schietto. Non era ancora il momento di ridere, non per loro._  
 _Lo zio osservò la faccia di tutti e si trattenne dal chiedere chi fosse morto per il timore che fosse esattamente la domanda giusta da fare._  
 _Avrebbe dovuto monitorare meglio le attività di quel gruppo di pazzi._  
 _In breve spiegarono a Stiles tutto quello che c’era da sapere, o meglio Stiles lo ricapitolò loro._  
 _“Andiamo, ho ascoltato questa lezione tante di quelle volte che potrei aprire una scuola di addestramento.” esclamò scocciato._  
 _“E’ importante che tu le ricordi perfettamente. Tra una settimana ci sarà la luna piena.” ribadì Derek. Scott era lì ma non aveva ancora detto una parola, Lydia era come distratta, completamente assorbita da altro e Isaac malapena si reggeva in piedi. Peter decise di prendere in mano la situazione._  
 _“Tranquillo, Stiles, sono sicuro che Derek non perderà tempo nell’attaccarti ad un muro nel caso servisse. Credo che il ragazzo ne sappia anche più di noi, nipote. Lasciamolo in pace.” Poi sogghignò a Stiles. “E poi non vedo l’ora di vedere all’opera il lupo più scoordinato della storia.”_  
 _Questo chiuse la questione, rimandando tutti a casa._  
Quando si rimise nel letto finse di non sentire l’amico tremare nel sacco a pelo accanto a lui.  
Avrebbe tanto voluto fare qualcosa per aiutarlo.  
 _Domani mattina domanderò a Derek,_ pensò mentre si addormentava.

***

Il mattino dopo vennero accolti da uno scenario orribile.  
Danny sedeva su uno degli scalini, fuori dalla scuola, e Ethan lo teneva stretto a sé. I due ragazzi incontrarono lo sguardo di Aiden, che spiegò velocemente.  
“Ieri è scomparsa la sorellina di Danny. Aveva otto anni. Nessuno ha idea di dove sia. Danny crede che sia colpa sua perché al momento della scomparsa era a casa con lei, ma era rinchiuso in camera a studiare e non se né accorto finché non è arrivato Ethan e gli ha fatto notare che erano soli a casa.”  
“Ma scomparsa.. Scomparsa nel nulla? Cosa significa? Come è possibile?”  Stiles non poteva crederci. Lanciò uno sguardo al moro, prima di raggiungerlo del tutto.  
“Hey amico..” disse, poggiandosi una mano sulla spalla. “Mi dispiace. Davvero.”  
Danny annuì. “Grazie amico.”  
Stiles e Ethan si scambiarono uno sguardo e il castano prese Scott da un braccio per portarlo dentro.  
Il moro, infatti, non aveva detto una parola.  
“Hey, se oggi vuoi saltare va bene.” gli sussurrò.  
“No io.. Va bene, sto bene. Meglio stare qui e fare..  _Qualcosa._ ” mormorò l’Alpha, prima di dirigersi al suo armadietto.  
“Si beh, Isaac sembra non pensarla così.” mormorò Stilinski tra se e se.  
“Si è solo preso il suo tempo, Derek lo terrà d’occhio.” mormorò a mezza voce Scott. I suoi occhi incontrarono la foto di Allison che teneva nell’armadietto e avvertì un groppo alla gola.  
“Andiamo.” Stiles gli mise un braccio attorno alle spalle. “L’ora di inglese sta per iniziare, sempre che ci sia un insegnante.”  
   
La mattinata passò in maniera surreale.  
Stiles voleva  _davvero_  concentrarsi su Cime Tempestose – o era Jane Austen? - ma gli era impossibile. Ogni respiro, ogni suono era avvertito come mille volte più vicino e forte di come fosse in realtà. Aveva voglia di tapparsi le orecchie e correre lontano, nascondersi nel buio e nel silenzio.  
Ma quello gli avrebbe ricordato troppo cosa significava essere sotto l’influsso della Kitsune, quindi accettava di buon grado ciò che gli era offerto.  
Avrebbe potuto pensare alla trasformazione che la notte dopo avrebbe preso il sopravvento, trasformandolo in un essere spietato e assetato di sangue.  
Non che fosse poi una novità per lui, visti i recenti avvenimenti.  
La verità era che aveva una fottuta paura. Ma non poteva pensarci, o sarebbe stato peggio.  
Alzò lo sguardo, concentrandolo su Scott. Come avesse fatto il ragazzo a non impazzire era tutt’ora un mistero. Lui, con tutta la conoscenza e l’autocontrollo che tentava di avere (“ _Tu? Controllarti? Certo, facile”_ commentava una voce nella sua testa, fastidiosamente simile a quella di Peter), era sul punto di crollare.  
Doveva decisamente molto più credito al suo amico.

***

C’erano degli stadi della pazzia?  
No, quelli erano quelli del dolore.  
Negazione.  _Allison non può essere morta. Nessuno può ucciderla._  
Rabbia.  _Non osare, Al, non scherzare. Non così. Non con me._  
Auto - recriminazione.  _Avrei dovuto capire subito che c’era qualcosa che non andava. La conosco meglio di chiunque altro. Avrei dovuto saperlo._  
Depressione.  
Ecco, lui era lì.  
Esserne consapevoli era un sintomo di guarigione? Sperava sinceramente di si.  
Ma mai come in quel momento Scott sentiva la mancanza di Allison.  
Lei avrebbe saputo come aiutarlo, cosa dirgli per andare avanti.  
Ma lei non c’era. Se n’era andata e non c’era modo di farla tornare. E se anche ci fosse stato non lo avrebbero fatto, lei non avrebbe voluto, non sarebbe stato  _giusto._  
 _Ma spesso fare la cosa giusta fa schifo._

***

Lydia non sentiva niente.  
Non  _udiva_  assolutamente nulla.  
Nulla che non fossero le normali voci di tanti adolescenti alle prese con la vita di tutti i giorni.  
Davvero, era tutto  _normale._  
 _Anche lei._

***

“Hey Scott.. Dopo aver fatto i compiti potremmo andare da Derek.. Così mi alleno un po’.. Sai com’è.. Resistere e tutto il resto..”  
Il piano era tenere l’amico occupato, e Stiles le stava pensando tutte. Anche se significava farsi potenzialmente male per lui.  
E con potenzialmente intendeva dire che se non sarebbe morto era solo perché era un licantropo.  
Ma per gli amici, questo e altro.  
Quando arrivarono al loft di Derek li accolse Peter, senza il solito ghigno per una volta.  
“Oh.. Siete voi.” Sembrava quasi triste.  
I due si scambiarono un’occhiata.  
“Spiacenti di deluderti.” commentò Stiles. “Dov’è Derek?”  
“Dovrebbe arrivare.. Tra poco credo. Non ho idea di dove sia andato..” l’uomo si avvicinò alla vetrata e osservò l’orizzonte.  
All’improvviso la porta dell’appartamento si aprì, accogliendo la figura di Derek che indossava, quel giorno, una sgargiante maglia azzurra.  
“Hey.” commentò solo, entrando.  
“Carina la maglia.”, lo stuzzicò Stiles, e fu felice di vedere un accenno di espressione nel volto di Scott.  
“E di queste che ne pensi?” domandò di risposta il lupo, alzando due oggetti lunghi e di metallo. Catene.  
Stiles deglutì. “Rassicuranti.”  
Derek ghignò.  
“Che dite, ci spostiamo in un posto lontano dal mio appartamento?”  
I tre se ne andarono, diretti al magazzino dove Derek aveva allenato i suoi beta prima, e Peter poté giurare di aver sentito Stiles borbottare qualcosa di molto simile a “Tana, è una tana.”.  
Ghignò, ma tornò immediatamente serio. La sua affascinante ospite era arrivata.  
“Lydia, è sempre un piacere vederti.”

***

Stiles salutò la sera con gioia immensa.  
Non credeva che l’amore per il proprio letto potesse crescere più di così, ma evidentemente si sbagliava.  
Il punto era raggiungerlo senza sembrare totalmente un idiota imbranato.  
Difficile, da fare, visto che non riusciva a fare più di due passi senza precipitare al suolo.  
“Dio, Derek Hale, quanto ti odio.” mormorò contro il terreno.  
Sentì una risata nascere dal petto del ragazzo che lo sollevava, condivisa dal suo migliore amico.  
“Nome e cognome. Dovrei essere impressionato?” chiese il moro, sinceramente divertito.  
Stiles lo mandò mentalmente al diavolo.  
“Mi domando chi ci riporterà a casa visto che ho le gambe rotte e siamo venuti con la mia Jeep.” disse invece.  
“Semplice.” replicò Scott. “Guido io.”  
Stilinski alzò lo sguardo allarmato.  
“Scott. Tu sai quanto ti voglio bene. Ne sei consapevole. Ma non potrei mai,  _mai,_ lasciarti la mia piccola. Capisci? Piuttosto torno a piedi.”  
Era strano, sentiva già le cellule del suo corpo lavorare per riparare quello che c’era da riparare. Probabilmente quando sarebbe arrivato a casa sarebbe già stato come nuovo. Fisicamente, almeno, il suo orgoglio era ancora piuttosto malconcio.  
Essere malmenati senza sosta prima da Derek e poi da Scott non era proprio l’ideale. Ed erano anche stati gentili.  
“Quante lamentele inutili.. Guiderò io!” decise Derek, scaricandolo sul sedile del passeggero. Un momento, cosa?  
“Tu? Tu guidare la mia Jeep? E’ delicata!”  
“Ho guidato una Camaro.  _Quella è delicata.”_  fece notare l’uomo, alzando un sopracciglio. Oh, beh, aveva ragione. Ma non glielo avrebbe mai detto.  
Vide Scott scuotere la testa, dal sedile posteriore, come sempre intuendo i suoi pensieri, e gli mostrò il dito medio.  
Hale li scaricò a casa di Stiles, elencando tutte le cose che andavano cambiate o rinnovate nel mezzo.  
“Sul serio, come fa ancora a camminare?” chiese stupito.  
“Magia suppongo..” rispose piccato Stiles. Era la sua piccola e nessuno criticava la sua piccola.  
“Non me ne stupirei.. Tu come torni?” chiese Scott.  
Derek ghignò. “Correndo, ovvio.”  
Detto ciò si voltò e svanì nell’oscurità.  
“Dannato sourwolf..” mormorò Stiles, sovrappensiero. Scott lo guardò interrogativo.  
“Nulla, nulla.. Cosa voleva tua mamma, prima?” Entrarono in casa Stilinski, vuota.  
“Chiedermi come stavo e se anche stasera rimanevo qui.”  
I due si guardarono.  
“Non dovresti tenerla fuori. E’ preoccupata per te, per Isaac, e deve anche tenere a bada tuo padre che  _ovviamente_  vuole risposte. Aggiungere altro stress non è proprio l’ideale.” Commentò Stiles.  
“Si, beh, prima di affrontare lei vorrei sapere cosa dovrei fare io. Non è proprio una cosa da tutti i giorni perdere la prima ragazza di cui mi sono innamorato e di cui lo sarò sempre, almeno un po’. E sai, è un  _po’_ traumatico vederla suicidarsi davanti i tuoi occhi senza che tu possa dire o fare qualcosa per impedirlo. E mi rende  _un po’_  instabile, al momento, considerato tutto. Quindi non riesco proprio a pensare di guardare mia madre negli occhi e di riuscire a sostenere lo sguardo.”  
Tutto il discorso era stato fatto con un tono di voce sempre più alto e aspro, e Stiles se la sarebbe anche presa, se non avesse saputo che era rivolto solo e unicamente allo stesso Scott, ed era la prima volta che, finalmente, diceva sinceramente come si sentiva.  
Quindi annuì e fece finta di non vedere le lacrime che si stava asciugando, dirigendosi verso la cucina.  
“Allora, cosa mangiamo stasera?”

***

Quella sera. Quella sera sarebbe stata la prima luna piena.  
Assurdo come il tempo voli quando vuoi allontanare qualcosa.  
Infatti non aveva fatto in tempo a sorgere, il sole, che già stava tramontando.  
E Stiles era già seduto alla sedia su cui sarebbe stato incatenato, mentre Peter ridacchiava ininterrottamente e Derek portava  _catene su catene._  
“Ehm.. Tutta quella roba è solo per me?” chiese Stiles dubbioso.  
“Solo se fai il bravo.” replicò Derek. Prima che il ragazzo potesse ribattere Scott lo rassicurò.  
“E’ solo una precauzione. Sei molto più forte di quello che credi, perché sei parte di questo branco. Essere parte di un banco ti rende più  _tutto._  Quindi vogliamo essere certi.”  
Peter rise ancora più forte.  
“Ma lui deve essere per forza qui?” domandò uno dei gemelli. Oh, si, anche loro erano venuti a godersi lo spettacolo.  
“Se volete potete cacciarlo.” rispose tranquillo Derek mentre districava un po’ di ferraglia.  
I gemelli si sorrisero, avvicinandosi all’Hale più grande.  
“Oh no ragazzi vi prego non posso perdere la prima trasformazione del piccolo Stiles! Sono stato il primo a offrirgli il morso, è un mio diritto!”  
“Nel caso tenterò di ucciderlo, non mi fermerete, vero?” domandò Stiles, provocando in Derek un sorrisetto soddisfatto.  
“Rifaremo questo discordo domani mattina..” tagliò corto Scott, prendendo un paio di manette grosse quanto i suoi bicipiti. Le guardò con aria critica. “Derek dove la prendi tutta questa roba?”  
L’uomo alzò lo sguardo. “Credimi, non lo volete sapere. Ora Stiles,scegli. Bronzo o argento per le braccia?” chiese sollevando due catene identiche tranne che nel colore, ghignando all’espressione terrorizzata del più giovane.  
 “Adesso ricorda. Pensa a qualcosa che possa impedirti di fare cazzate, ma in grande. Noi saremo qui a tenerti ma tu devi cercare di controllarti il più possibile.” Scott si mise di fronte all’amico, sistemando alcune catene che legavano le braccia ai braccioli della sedia.  
“Stringi più forte.” mormorò Stiles. Era diventato serio adesso. Scott annuì e aumentò la presa attorno al corpo dell’amico. Intuiva quali fossero i suoi pensieri: aveva passato l’ultimo periodo sotto l’influenza di qualcosa che avrebbe potuto far male ai suoi amici senza che lui potesse dire o fare qualcosa per impedirlo, e la trasformazione non era poi così differente dal suo punto di vista.  
Derek passò dietro e pensò al busto, legando con forza.  
“Rilassati. Se anche dovessi riuscire a liberarti siamo in quattro, ti prenderemmo senza problemi. Non farai male a nessuno.” sussurrò l’uomo, e fu soddisfatto nel vedere le spalle del più piccolo rilassarsi.  
Stiles cominciò a sentire i primi effetti quando incontrò lo sguardo di Scott e sentì di odiarlo con tutte le sue forze.  
Guardò le catene che lo immobilizzavano e voleva staccarle con i denti.  
Poi fu un crescendo.  
Avvertiva i canini svilupparsi, scendere, aprirsi in un sorriso spaventoso. Senza accorgersene si alzò in piedi e strattonava la sedia nel vano tentativo di rompere le catene,inutilmente. Almeno finché non decise di lanciarsi con la sedia contro una parete, riducendola in mille pezzi.  
Libero finalmente, non fece caso a nessuno di quelli che erano attorno a lui. Sentiva diversi ululati ma non gli importava. Voleva uscire, voleva cacciare, voleva correre.  
Qualcuno lo aveva acciuffato ma lui era stato più veloce, fuggendo sotto il suo braccio.  
Era strano, si sentiva potente, si sentiva  _vivo._ Ma allo stesso tempo era come se quello che avvertiva fosse incompleto.  
Fronteggiò un lupo nero dagli occhi blu, che dall’odore riconobbe essere Derek.  
Lo attaccò senza remore, e allo stesso modo venne sbattuto al suolo, respirando il terriccio.  
Quando era uscito? Come ci era arrivato?  
Cosa aveva fatto nel frattempo?  
Prima ancora che se ne rendesse conto era diventato di nuovo Stiles, di nuovo normale. L’unico ricordo della recente trasformazione era il dolore a ogni singolo osso e gli occhi che ancora luccicavano dorati.  
Derek lo guardò, in attesa, ma non accadde nulla.  
Restarono a fissarsi per diversi momenti. L’uomo era ancora su di lui per immobilizzarlo.  
“I - io.. Cosa.. Cosa ho fatto Derek? Cosa è successo?”  
Davvero, davvero non voleva che la voce tremasse così, ma non poteva impedirselo. Il pensiero, il terrore di aver fatto male a qualcuno era troppo forte.  
“Nulla. Ti sei solo liberato, perché sei dannatamente intelligente, e sei corso nel bosco. E’ la tua natura, adesso, non devi temerla.”  
Derek si scostò, permettendo al più piccolo di alzarsi.  
“Senza accorgertene hai trovato un ancora nella paura. Ma non può durare per sempre, o ti distruggerà.  
La famiglia, gli amici, sono ottime ancore.  Il legame tra te e tuo padre dovrebbe essere abbastanza forte da impedire di fare qualsiasi pazzia. Sei morto per lui.” spiegò l’uomo con una pazienza così inusuale per lui. “Fidati di te stesso, e fidati di noi. Non ti lasceremo fare nulla di cui ti pentiresti. Pensala così, sei riuscito a tenere Scott a bada, e non sapevi praticamente nulla, adesso dovrebbe essere una passeggiata..”  
Stiles alzò un sopracciglio, dubbioso.  
“E’ che non mi piace.. Perdere il controllo.”  
“Allora recuperalo. Esercitati. Avanti, in piedi. Trasformati di nuovo.” Derek si alzò, tirando con sé l’altro.  
“Scherzi vero? Non ho nessuna intenzione di trasformarmi! Non adesso!” Stiles stava  _ringhiando,_ con somma soddisfazione di Derek.  
“No eh?” Il moro si ritrasformò, provocando di conseguenza la conversione di Stiles, che ululò di frustrazione.  
Poi scattò all’inseguimento di Derek, che aveva iniziato a correre nel folto dei boschi, con tutta l’intenzione di prenderlo e fargliela pagare.  
Poco a poco si videro circondati da altri tre lupi, che Stiles riconosceva come i gemelli e Scott, e doveva ammettere che era fantastico! Correre, assaporare il vento, avvertire tutto meglio e amplificato.  
Quando si avvicinarono troppo alla città, Derek fece segno di tornare indietro verso il capannone, dove Peter li accolse con un sorriso soddisfatto.  
“Allora, la prima notte del nostro piccolo Stiles?” domandò.  
Nessuno fermò il ‘Piccolo Stiles’ quando gli diede un pugno.

***

L’idea di circondare il perimetro della città con una barriera che avrebbe avvertito qualsiasi attività non - umana era stata geniale.  
Ma avrebbero dovuto avere l’accortezza di segnalare che genere di attività fosse, così magari il dottor Deaton non sarebbe dovuto rimanere in piedi fino a notte fonda per cercare un riscontro tra le “segnalazioni” ricevute.  
Tuttavia, quando si svegliò verso le sei del mattino con la testa sui libri decise che, qualsiasi cosa fosse avrebbe potuto aspettare l’indomani.  
Col senno di poi si ritrovò a pentirsi della propria decisione.

**Author's Note:**

> Alcune precisazioni: sparse per la ff troverete vari riferimenti a serie tv, libri ecc.. Non essendo fondamentali per la trama ho deciso di non segnalarveli tutti, ma se li notaste potreste darvi una pacca sulla spalla perché vuol dire che guardate buona televisione XD  
> Questa mini-long è nata COME OS e COME "ROBA TRANQUILLA E DIVERTENTE"  
> Si, ridete con me, dal momento che non è né uno né un altro..  
> Per la lunghezza non me ne faccio una colpa, perché c'è davvero tanto da raccontare e ho dovuto tagliare alcune storyline o solo accennarle. Rigurado alla "leggerezza".. hem.  
> Non so perché è venuta tanto angst, ma considerata la stagione che ci eravamo lasciati alle spalle, non riuscirei a pensare a qualcosa di meno pesante, davvero. La vita non va semplicemente avanti.  
> Ah, ultima cosa "tecnica": All era posseduta da un parassita, gestito dalla Nogistune. Per ulteriori informazioni consultate i libri di Lisa Jane Smith, dove le Nogistune sono davvero davvero spaventose.
> 
> Con il senno di poi, dopo aver visto la s4, rimango continua della mia visione delle cose, scusate la presunzione.
> 
> A special thanks to Lavinia, Fede, Sara, Meggie and Manna XD


End file.
